


Home

by salakavala



Series: Thank you ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Pining, M/M, Sibling Incest, and they were ROOMMATES, brothers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salakavala/pseuds/salakavala
Summary: Loki needs a place to stay at while apartment-hunting; Thor offers his.It all works out quite nicely, in the end.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blushymysterio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushymysterio/gifts).

> This ficlet is a little thank you gift for Katya. She asked for thorki and domestic fluff, and this is what came out of the prompt. Thank you so much, Kat. <3 I hope this will be to your liking!
> 
> (Learn more about the thank you ficlets [ here on my twitter](https://twitter.com/salakavala7/status/1163371711712157696).)

“What do you think?”

Loki casts another look around the empty, white-walled apartment. It’s nice, he supposes. Nice enough. And yet, it’s not what he’s looking for. He doesn’t _feel_ it.

But he doesn't want to sound sentimental, so aloud he only says, “I don’t know… It’s a little far from work.”

Thor nods beside him. “I thought the same.”

He lands his hand on Loki’s shoulder, squeezing lightly, and turns to the real estate agent. “Sorry, not what we’re looking for.”

The agent doesn’t even look disappointed for her wasted time. Thor’s smile has that effect on people.

…

“Another showing, for nothing,” Loki mutters when they’re back at Thor’s. “I knew I shouldn’t have accepted the job before first finding a place to live in.”

“You do have a place to live in,” Thor argues. “Here.”

He sets two mugs of hot chocolate on his coffee table and plops down on the sofa. “Seriously, Loki, don’t worry about it. Something will come up eventually. Besides, I don’t mind.” He pats the spot beside him. “Come, the film’s starting.”

Loki, weak as he is, goes.

As usual, before long he has managed to end up half-sprawled against Thor, his head resting on Thor’s shoulder and Thor’s arm casually draped around him. He’s warm all over. Warm, and comfortable, and a little light-headed for it.

It’s normal, he tells himself. There’s nothing wrong with it.

There’s nothing wrong with _him_.

By the time the film ends, Thor is dozing off, his breaths warm puffs against the top of Loki’s head. His arm around Loki hangs slack.

Loki watches the credits roll, and doesn't move until the screen goes black.

…

He and Thor have always been close, ever since their childhood. They’ve loved as brothers love and fought as brothers fight, and only once has their feud lasted for longer than a few days: Thor moved elsewhere for college, found new friends, and became too busy with his studies and his friends to visit home as often as both Loki and their mother would have liked. And whenever Thor _was_ home, Loki was moody and snappish, because what was a little brother, and an adopted one to boot, in comparison with new cool college friends?

But then Loki moved out to study, too, and got some new friends of his own, and the situation with Thor levelled down. They grew closer again during their home visits, playing video games or watching films in Thor’s room, and often falling asleep together on Thor’s bed, side by side.

Thor always drifted off first; Loki would lie awake in the dark for sometimes hours, feeling the ghost of Thor’s breathing on his bare arm or on his forehead, and sinking further into what has always been there.

…

It’s a habit that Thor started one night when they had both got a little tipsy from beer and boardgames with their friends. Everyone had left, Loki and Thor were each withdrawing into their respective bedrooms. Thor was laughing at Loki's quip about Fandral's beard, Loki was grinning –

(his brother's laugh has that effect on people)

– and Thor leant in and planted a loud, wet smooch on Loki's cheek, just like he had loved doing back when they had both been in kindergarten. “G'night, brother,” he said, and turned for his room, grinning stupidly, stupidly endearing.

He has been doing that every evening since. Good night, he'll say, and kiss Loki's cheek. Good night, he'll laugh, and manage to plant his smooch despite Loki's annoyed swatting. Or, sometimes, when Loki is too sleepy for his own good, Thor will not say anything at all, and his lips will brush Loki's cheek lightly, leaving a tingling warmth that lingers long after Thor has withdrawn into his own room.

“Good night,” Loki sometimes whispers into darkness, once he's alone, and then promptly buries his burning face in his pillows, just like he did years ago on those long nights in Thor's room, in Thor's bed, beside Thor, too shy to admit the truth even to himself.

…

“This one would have been perfect,” Loki sighs and shows Thor the flat displayed on his phone screen. “That price, though.”

Thor looks. “It's pretty much identical with this place.”

It is. It is, and Loki didn't realise. He hastily puts his phone away. “Anyway, can't afford a rent like that, so.”

Thor looks at him funny, then. “What's wrong with this flat?” he asks.

Loki's eyes snap to him.

Thor shrugs. “We've been sharing all this time, anyway. It works for me, and it would be cheaper for us both. I mean, if you like it here.”

“I do,” Loki breathes, too quickly. His heart is pounding in his ears; he clears his throat, forces himself to slow down. “Yeah. Works for me too.”

“Then it's settled.”

And just like that, it is. And Loki's heart flutters and melts, because Thor's smile has that effect on people.

…

Loki doesn't know how it happens. It's not intentional. It's not an accident, either, because he knows, he _knows _what is going to happen whenever in the evening Thor cups his neck and leans in. He knows to expect the peck on his cheek, so it can't be an accident, what Loki does – but it's unintentional either way.

He's reading on their sofa, feet tucked beneath his favourite quilt, a bundle of comfort and contentment when Thor comes to stand beside him.

“Good night,” says Thor, and leans in the way he always does.

And Loki, he doesn't think. Instead of accepting the peck as usual, he tilts his face up, towards Thor.

The kiss is fleeting, gone in a blink. For one blissful moment Thor's lips brush against Loki's, soft, warm, tender. For one moment only, but it's enough for Loki's eyes to flutter shut before Thor jerks away and the moment shatters.

The right thing to do would be to play it off as an accident – a joke. Instead, Loki clutches his book in his hands, knuckles white. He says nothing. He can't look at Thor.

“Loki,” Thor says. His voice sounds a little hoarse. “Brother,” he tries again, but Loki refuses to face him. He knows his guilt is written all over his flaming cheeks, is on full display in his prickling eyes. He doesn't need to see Thor flinch away from him.

A large, warm palm cups Loki's jaw and turns his face up. Thor's blue gaze is serious, steady.

“Loki.”

“Do you want me to move?” Loki whispers. He can't keep looking at Thor's face, he can't.

He should have lied, denied it. But now he has confirmed it, instead.

Thor's throat bobs, and then Thor is crouching beside the sofa, his thumb brushing Loki's cheek. “No,” he says firmly, and then, softer, “Loki, never.”

Loki raises his eyes to Thor's; Thor covers his lips with his own.

_Oh,_ Loki thinks, _ Oh--_

Thor settles over him, licking into his mouth frantic and loving and real, and Loki melts into him with a sigh, like a wax figurine kissed by a flame.

His brother has always had that effect on him.

They curl together in Thor's bed, afterwards. Thor's deep, steady breaths are wet against Loki's neck, his arm heavy over Loki's waist. Loki lies awake, listening to Thor's gentle snoring, slowly raking his fingers through his brother's hair. He’s warm, and comfortable, and content.

He's home.

*


End file.
